A globally unique identifier (GUID) is a unique reference number that may be used as an identifier in computing. The value of a GUID is presented as a 32-character hexadecimal string, such as {21EC2020-3AEA-1069-A2DD-08002B30309D}, and is usually stored as a 128-bit integer. It may be used to distinguish hardware, software, networking, or a user, among others. For example, Microsoft Windows® uses GUIDs internally to identify the classes and interfaces of objects. Without having to know details such as the name or location of a specific class or object, scripts containing GUIDs may be used to activate the class or object. However, the drawback of using only GUID in a system is that merely displaying a 32-character hexadecimal string, such as the GUID example shown above, is not intuitive to average users. Users may not easily comprehend the hexadecimal string to extract information such as the name or the label of a component associated with a GUID.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method or system to display GUID more intuitively.